


Sharing is caring

by Trojie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Incest Kink, Kevin Lives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Multiple Partners, No Spoilers, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Season/Series 09, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal afternoon in the bunker. Kevin's throwing PSYCH101 around, Cas is a sneaky bastard in the best way, Dean's voyeurism is getting slightly out of hand, and everyone agrees Sam is a bossy fuck and needs to let them take care of him a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> It's just porn. OT4 bunker porn, because everything is sexytiems and nothing hurts and Kevin is totally alive and no-one is possessed, dead, evil, dying, falling, or anything else. So there. *clutches tinfoil hat tightly*. Beta-read by Signe_chan, who understands a girl's need for rarepairs, moresomes, and utterly pointless pornography.

Sam's got Kevin pinned again. Or maybe Kevin's got Sam caught - kind of the same thing most of the time.

Dean doesn't see what started it this time around, but it doesn't really matter. Could have been a flirty comment, could have been a bitchy one, could have been Sam ruffling Kevin's hair or Kevin stealing Sam's glass of bourbon or a dozen other things. What Dean looks up from the book he's sort of leafing through in time to see is Sam lunging for Kevin, Kevin ducking out of his way, and Sam recalculating and managing to grab Kevin around the waist because Kevin's faster but Sam's craftier. 

Kevin always laughs, out of breath, when Sam manhandles him like this - but this time he follows it up with a stifled moan when Sam starts in on stripping him. Yeah, it really doesn't matter what - or who - started it; this thing is going the distance. Dean leans back in his chair to watch. 

Sam picks Kevin up and puts him against a pillar in the library wall and Kevin stays there with his legs wrapped around Sam's hips and Dean thinks it might be one of his favourite things to watch - Sam back to full strength and proving it, already half-naked and hard, making Kevin work to stay balanced while Sam draws the best freaking noises out of him with his mouth and his hands.

Kevin's nearly twenty and he's not had decades of having to keep quiet during sex, so he's full-throated in his appreciation of Sam, and Dean likes that. Dean likes people who appreciate Sam. 

Cas likes people who appreciate Sam too, although he's a little more hands-on about it. He doesn't exactly sneak up on them, but they're distracted, so Cas walking up and pinning Kevin's hands to the wall and leaning into Sam's space to make suggestions gives them both the best kind of startle-reaction.

And Dean? Well maybe his voyeurism kink is out of control but watching Cas choreograph Sam fucking Kevin is like all his favourite things. Cas steals a kiss from Sam - hard and hot and bruisingly sweet like they always are together - then a softer one from Kevin while they're both too busy holding on to each other to do anything about it, and then he cuddles close up to Kevin, looks at Dean over Sam's shoulder, and winks. 

'I think I'd like to see the two of you the other way around,' Cas says thoughtfully to Sam, kissing Kevin's neck. 

Sam grunts a half-laugh, elbow crooked like he's got a hand down Kevin's jeans (Dean can't see without moving, and he doesn't wanna move, palming himself and watching Sam's shoulders and ass bunch and slide as he moves), and says, 'Oh yeah?' kind of breathlessly. 

Cas lets go of Kevin's hands and leans into Sam's space instead. 'Yes,' he says. 'I would like to see Kevin push you up against this pillar and touch you however he wants to. I would like to see you hold yourself back and let Kevin decide what to give you.'

Dean's dick twitches just from Cas's tone of voice, but the mental image isn't bad either. Sam's a bossy fuck and Dean likes watching him get his freak on but there's something really, _really_ hot about the idea of him taking orders for once. So he clears his throat and says, 'Yeah, Sammy. Think you can be good for someone else for once?'

Sam twists and bitchfaces at Dean over his shoulder. Dean rolls his eyes and says to Cas, 'You're on a loser here, buddy. Sammy's not real good at rolling over and taking it like a man.' Sam can make all the faces he likes, Dean has years of observational evidence he's basing this on.

Kevin's legs slide down Sam's ass and thighs until he's standing on the floor by himself, and he does it real slowly, teasing. It's a good show of how strong he's getting, all the hours he spends working out now that he's decided he's gonna be part of the family business more than just running the phones and translating shit. 'C'mon, Sam,' he says wickedly. 'Let's prove 'em wrong. I'll make it easy on you,' he adds, and slips out from between Sam and the wall, turns Sam around, and drops to his knees. 'Gonna blow you,' Kevin says, and Cas has to catch Sam's hands before they can touch Kevin's head. 'Gonna blow you, and you just have to keep your hands off me, okay? That's all.'

Sam pulls his wrists free of Cas, and his head thunks back into the pillar. Cas slinks back to where Dean is pressing the flat of his hand against his dick, and curls into Dean's space, to murmur into his ear. 'I think Sam would benefit from being looked after, don't you?' A tiny hot shiver of _yes_ runs down Dean's spine. Cas smiles against Dean's skin. 'He always looks after Kevin and I so well,' Cas whispers, like it's a secret. 'Always knows the things we need - where, when, how _hard_ -' Dean's breath catches, '- we want it, so perhaps it's time he laid down that load, let us take care of him.' Cas's hand smooths up Dean's thigh as he talks. 'Would you like to watch that?' 

'Cas -'

'Shhh. Listen.' Cas falls silent for a moment, and Dean tunes in instead to the muffled, bitten-off groans of Sam being worked over by Kevin and trying his damndest not to grab and hold and direct, the way Dean knows he wants to. 'Hear how much he likes it, Dean. How much he likes being touched by someone who loves him. And how much he likes being watched,' Cas adds, a little louder. Sam's head flings up, his eyes are glassy but they find Dean's immediately. 'Keep your eyes on him, Dean,' says Cas, as if Dean could make himself look away when Sam's like this, and then he's back across the floor.

Sam's gasping like a fish out of water, and Dean would bet a million bucks - no, he wouldn't take a bet at all, he _knows_ the thing that's got his brother zero to sixty this fast is Kevin's white-knuckled hands pinning Sam's fingers to the wall. And Dean's unzipping because fuck, he has to touch himself, he has to, and Sam's gaze homes in on him like a laser. After half a lifetime watching each other like this, Dean knows how Sam wants him to do it, so he widens his fly and shoves his jeans down fast, gets a hand on himself so Sam can see. 

Sam makes a belly-deep, hurting-hungry sound and his wrists twist. Kevin clamps harder down. And Cas takes that moment to drop to his knees in front of Sam as well, which, Jesus. He kisses the corner of Kevin's mouth, and Kevin starts to back off and Sam's sweating, pulling hard and frantic and Dean doesn't blame him, having the two of them down there. Cas is whispering in Kevin's ear. Kevin shudders, pulls off Sam's dick and licks his lips and looks back at Dean for a moment, eyes blown dark and hot, and nods. Cas smiles and kisses him. Sam's still panting and fighting behind them, and Dean doesn't quite know what's happening here any more but he's not complaining. 

And then Kevin gets up gracefully off his knees and crosses the floor back towards Dean, stepping out of his jeans and underwear as he does it and ending up buck fucking naked by the time he gets up in Dean's lap. 'Hi,' he says. 

'Hi,' Dean replies, staring from a lot closer than he's used to. 'What -'

'Ssh,' says Kevin. He grins down at Dean. 'So, I have a theory,' he starts, settling down. Dean's hands go up to steady him on auto-pilot, and they stay, because Kevin's all warm, smooth muscle under his fingertips and it feels good. 'You like watching Sam. Like, you _really_ like it.'

Dean ignores the not-very-subtle dose of Psych 101 - he's heard it before - and slides one hand over the shifting expanse of Kevin's shoulderblades instead. 'Shit, kid,' he murmurs admiringly. 'Look at you. Been hitting the gym, huh?' 

Kevin rolls his eyes, but he kind of flexes a little bit, preens. 'So I'm thinking, maybe you like touching the things Sam's touched,' he says. He lowers his head, 'til his mouth is right against Dean's ear. 'Maybe you wanna be where he's been, huh Dean?'

Kevin's dick is riding up against Dean's in the vee of his open zipper. Somewhere beyond the sleek shape of Kevin's shoulder, Dean can hear Sam getting blown to within an inch of his life, it sounds like - all breathy moans and _fuck, oh, oh shit, unnh, Cas please -_ and wet messy noises of licking and sucking. 

'He fucked me this morning in your bed,' Kevin whispers. 'We know you like it. Your baby brother spread me out on your mattress and fucked me bare so that you'd get his scent in all your nice clean linen.' Dean shudders, clutches Kevin harder to him, his leaking dick in the groove of Kevin's hip. 'Do you rub your face in your pillow and smell him?' Kevin asks in a low voice. 'Does it get you off, Dean? Like watching him does? How about fucking Cas in that bed afterwards? Cos I gotta tell you, the other way around's pretty hot.'

'You see me giving you and Sammy crap over how you get off?' Dean demands roughly. This thing they have going, it works. He's got Cas. Sam's got Kevin. Cas has him and Sam and, these days, Kevin too, and they give each other what they need, the way they need it, and it _works_. You don't dissect things that work. 

Kevin gives him a look like he's an idiot but at least he's a pretty one so maybe he can stay - Dean knows that look, he gets it off Sam and Cas too, probably where Kevin learnt it. 'How about it, Dean?' Kevin asks. He's dragging a hand down Dean's body and then over his own thigh, back behind himself. 'You wanna be where Sam's been?'

Just a little bit, his eyes roll up, and his dick twitches against Dean's _hard_ and Dean can feel the curve of his wrist where he's shoving it back up, behind. ''M still wet,' Kevin whispers. 'From him,' and he's scooting forward and holding Dean's cock steady and Dean's still stuck on _where Sam's been,_ brain flatlining as Kevin sinks himself down with a moan. 

Fuck, he _is_ wet. And his thighs bunch with muscle as he lifts and drops, riding Dean like a pro and Dean suddenly realises as he slides a hand up to grab at Kevin's shoulders, forearms flat to his back, that Kevin looks little if you compare him to Sam - but he's not. He's strong and fast and not actually that much shorter than, say, Cas. And right now he's pulling Dean's head back with his fingers knotted in Dean's hair, and licking his lips, and saying, 'y'know, Cas is trying to blow Sam the way he thinks you would - so how about you let me fuck you like Sam's dying to?'

Dean chokes, shoves his hips up _hard_ and his fingers clench in Kevin's skin. He's never once, not in ten years, seen Sam give it up for anyone. Never. Dean, Dean's easy, he'll switch with the best of 'em, but Sam doesn't, Sam never … 

Kevin rides Dean's lap like a pro, like someone who's had practice being pounded into. 'Yeah,' he says, panting. 'Nnh, yeah, that's right.' Flush against Dean's thighs, he grinds down harder. 'God, you feel like him,' he moans, rocking up higher, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders, flexing his back so his ass is a perfect curve under Dean's sliding-lower hands. 'Oh, Jesus, yeah, c'mon. Want you to. You feel like _him_ \- so goddamn good, c'mon Dean, give it up for me, give it up the way he wants you to, for me, for him - gonna go give it to him after, Dean - s'gonna feel you in me, gonna slide through you -' His coherency's dropping, he's writhing on Dean's dick and it's about as good a feeling as Dean has ever felt

Dean's never actually wanted to fuck his brother, is the thing. He's watched him have sex more times than he can count, got off on it too, sure. They've watched porn together, not so much any more but there was a time it was like they were jerking off together every damn time their dad left them alone. But that's just them, it's just him and Sam and how they do this, but the things Kevin's saying … the hot slick feel of him and the idea that that's _Sam_ \- yeah, yeah, Dean could give _that_ a second thought. Being where Sam's been. Always been a sharing, caring family, right?

He grabs Kevin by the hips, yanks him down until they're just screwing into each other's space and Kevin's knees must be fucking cramping from this but his face is twisted into an expression Dean knows for a fact is the one he makes when he's about ten seconds away from blowing it. 'Hey, kid,' Dean growls into Kevin's ear, licking as he does it just to watch him squirm. 'When you go give my brother his sloppy seconds, you wanna be just as desperate for it as I fucking hope he is? Or -' and he yanks Kevin off him then, yanks him up and over and turns him, too fucked-stupid to have the reflexes to protest, and shoves back into him from the other way around, so Kevin's eyes have to fall on Sam chewing through his bottom lip with Cas's nose pressed against his happy trail. '- d'you wanna come on my dick and let him clean up our mess?'

Kevin makes a desperate, pleading noise in the back of his throat and his body goes loose under Dean's hands, his legs spread like he can't help himself, wants to get deeper, make a better picture for Sam, but he rallies enough to roll his head to the side, bite Dean's jawline and growl, 'I dunno - you tell me what he wants.'

Sam's eyes are burning into Dean's. Cas has backed right off all of a sudden, has stood up and is jacking Sam and trying to ease him into the armchair that sits kitty-corner opposite Dean's. Sam's quivering, tense, locked up ready to spring and fuck, he's gonna go off like a rocket, but there's deep, deep fucking wells of control in Dean's baby brother, control he's had to learn and fight for and build, and in that area he's way ahead of Dean because Kevin's wet, hot ass is clenching, Cas is kissing Sam now, and that's it, that's all she wrote. Dean comes hard enough that bruise-colours spark behind his eyes. He comes hard enough that Kevin groans and squirms with it, but before the aftershocks have even really started, Kevin's off and on unsteady feet back across the floor towards Sam. 

'Fuck, yes, c'mere,' says Sam, lunging forward and dragging Kevin into his arms, smothering him, kissing and pawing at him and Dean's still panting and his dick's still twitching and hot damn, if he was eighteen again …

'Taste him,' Cas murmurs into Dean's ear, reeling him in for a kiss. Dean didn't even hear him come over. He tastes sour and warm and musky, tastes of the smell of Sam, and his mouth is plush. Used. Dean moans as Cas's tongue teases his bottom lip, and reaches out blindly to pull his lover into sitting in his lap. Cas huffs a laugh, neck twisted around so he can keep kissing at the corner of Dean's mouth while Dean's hands settle around his straining cock. 

'Been so busy taking care of us you had no time for this, huh?' Dean asks, stroking him, enjoying the lazy post-orgasm buzz and the velvet feel of Cas in his rough palm. 'What was that you were saying earlier?'

'I - _oh_ \- I like making sure you're all looked after,' Cas pants. 'That's the best part.'

'Better than this?' Dean asks, twisting his wrist and thumbing at Cas's slit. 'Better than letting me get you off?'

Cas ducks his head into Dean's shoulder and shudders and groans. Dean smiles. Across the room, Sam and Kevin are like looking in a mirror in more ways than one - same set-up, chair and all, but they're rough and loving it, fucking hard, and Sam's got a fresh hickey and Kevin's all athletic and _bendy_ , wow … where Dean's feeling that honey-glow of good sex and Cas's skin against his, just wanting to get Cas off gentle and right. He runs his hand down Cas's back to feel the knobs of his spine and the wings of his shoulderblades, and Cas makes an unearthly noise. 

'You like that?' Dean asks softly, knowing full well he does, and doing it again and again, keeping quiet so they can both hear the way Kevin's breath catches raw in his throat and Sam fucking _growls_ with every thrust, until they finish, and Cas finally comes, and everything's right with the world in Dean's opinion. 

'I changed my mind,' says Cas, after a few minutes. He looks up, squirms around on Dean's lap until he's facing Sam and Kevin across the room, which Dean has to agree is a hell of a view. 'This is the best bit.'


End file.
